True Feelings
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: - Agora minha cara, como sou um Lorde muito generoso com aqueles que me servem tão devotadamente, dar-lhe-ei algo que sei que desejas há muito tempo..." Shipper: Voldemort & Bella -ONESHOT- menores de 15 anos e pessoas cardíacas, fiquem fora dessa fic


**DISCLAIMER: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, eu não seria tão genial a ponto de criá-los. Também aviso que não ganho nada escrevendo fics a respeito deles [além de vossas amadas reviews]... Porém não me oponho a doações em dinheiro... [hsuhsushushs]

**Autora: **Mamma Corleone

**Shipper**: Bella e Voldie

**Gênero:** Hotfic

Baseado no 7º livro, quando o Harry consegue fugir da mansão Malfoy com seus amigos, ajudados por Dobby. O que houve depois que Voldemort torturou os Malfoy e Belatriz???

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O quarto entrou em foco lentamente e Belatriz tentou se sentar.

- Finalmente Bela, achei que você não fosse acordar mais...- falou ele, suavemente.- Parece-me que estás ficando _fraca_ demais para me servir, minha cara. Será que não estás mais disposta a me seguir?

- Milorde, é, é claro! Sempre estarei pronta para servi-lo... Qualquer coisa, peça-me qualquer coisa e não hesitarei em fazer...- murmurou ela arrastando-se até ele.

- Eu já pedi Bela, eu pedi algo simples: não me incomodem a menos que tenham Harry Potter! No entanto...- ele lhe deu as costas.

Belatriz Lestrange encolheu-se ligeiramente. Seu mestre não esquecera o vexame ocorrido há algumas horas, apesar de já tê-los punido. Harry Potter não podia ter-lhes escapado assim, por entre os dedos.

- Não vai me dizer nada?- perguntou Voldemort.- Finalmente aprendeu que desculpas não bastam?!

- Milorde eu tentei... tínhamos o Potter, realmente o pegamos, mas... mas...

- MAS ELE FUGIU! Vocês deixaram um bando de adolescentes fazê-los de idiotas. Novamente!- ele virou-se para ela e, com um movimento de varinha, a colocou em pé diante de si.- Eu ainda não esqueci o que aconteceu no Ministério...

Ela abaixou os olhos. Também odiava a si mesma por ter falhado tantas vezes com seu mestre, mas o que havia ocorrido no Ministério da Magia há quase dois anos fora culpa de Lúcio. Ele fora o responsável pela missão e pusera tudo a perder! Ah, como ela o odiava por aquilo...

- Que feio Belatriz, pensado mal do amantíssimo marido de sua irmã...- zombou Voldemort.- O engraçado é que _eu_ o coloquei no comando daquela missão, isso faz parecer que você questiona meus métodos...

- Nunca! Nunca Milorde!- disse desesperada.- Eu jamais ousaria... Jamais teria uma palavra contra meu mestre!

- Bom, mas chega de divagações.- ele fez um gesto como se espantasse uma mosca impertinente.- Vamos ao que nos trouxe aqui...

Antes que a bela morena conseguisse absorver o que havia falado, ele fez um movimento e a prendeu, por grilhões, à parede.

- Milorde eu, eu...- dizia, movendo a cabeça freneticamente.

- _Silencio_!- bradou Voldemort e a voz de Belatriz travou na garganta.- Agora sou eu quem vai falar. Entendido?

Ela acenou que sim.

- Bela, minha cara Bela, eu devo ser franco: não gostei nada-nada de ser chamado aqui com tamanha urgência, e para quê? Para _nada_! Mas eu já os castiguei, a você e aos outros, e creio que aprendestes a lição. Estou certo?

O rosto dele estava a um palmo do rosto dela. Apesar do terror que lhe causava a incerteza do que ele faria a seguir, Belatriz sentia-se excitada com aquela proximidade.

- Diga-me Bela, você aprendeu, não é?- a voz dele era suave.

- Si... sim Milorde...- murmurou.

- Então mudemos de assunto.- ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro.- Belatriz Lestrange,- disse, saboreando cada sílaba.- minha mais fiel Comensal. Aquela que nunca desistiu, mesmo quando todos diziam que não havia mais possibilidades; aquela que nunca renunciou aos velhos hábitos, que foi para Azkaban, mas não desacreditou em nenhum momento...- ele sorriu.

"Então quando eu, Lorde Voldemort, retornei, lá estava você á minha espera. Ainda a mais fiel, mais dedicada e, apesar dos anos naquela prisão, ainda a mais linda"

Um leve rubor insinuou-se nas faces da mulher e ela sorriu.

- Milorde, me deixas honrada com tais palavras...

- Bela, isso tudo não é para agradá-la. Sei ser justo com quem me serve tão fielmente. Estou apenas constatando alguns fatos.

- É, é claro Milorde, é claro...- respondeu, abaixando os olhos.

Com um movimento delicado ele ergueu o queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo. Droga! Como aqueles olhos grandes e escuros mexiam com ele! Mas ele era Lorde Voldemort e nunca, _nunca mesmo_, iria admitir tal fraqueza, afinal o amor era para os fracos e Lorde Voldemort odiava os fracos.

- Bela, sabe que eu realmente nunca entendi por que você se casou com Rodolfo.- falou ele.- Sempre achei um desperdício uma bruxa como você se casar com alguém tão... tão medíocre como ele.

"De qualquer forma, posso ler sua mente como a um livro aberto, e sei de seus pensamentos para comigo, mas os motivos que a levaram a se casar com Lestrange realmente me escapam..."

Fez-se silêncio. Voldemort esperava uma explicação, então Belatriz começou:

- Bem Milorde, minha família me prometeu a Rodolfo logo que nasci. Os Lestrange são puro-sangue e os Black jamais aceitariam um casamento desigual...- a voz dela soava triste, apesar dela tentar disfarçar.- Então nos casamos quando eu tinha quase dezesseis anos, mas eu nunca amei Rodolfo.

- Amor é para tolos, para fracos.- disse Voldemort, dando as costas à mulher.- Eu sempre soube que você não é uma coisa, nem outra!

Belatriz sorriu. Tantos elogios vindos de seu mestre? Ela sentia-se lisonjeada, porém uma súbita preocupação surgiu em sua mente: Lorde Voldemort jamais era tão generoso com seus Comensais, raramente elogiava qualquer um deles por melhor que desempenhasse suas funções... Será que ele pretendia...

- Acalme-se Bela, não irei matá-la!- ele deu uma risada aguda.- Apenas estamos conversando amigavelmente...

Os pulsos da morena estavam doendo por suportar o peso de seu corpo que, apesar de magro, estava suspenso do chão. Respirar também estava ficando difícil naquela posição, mas ela não se importava, tudo o que queria era ficar perto de seu mestre sem precisar dividi-lo com mais ninguém.

Voldemort andou até a Comensal. Ela usava um belo vestido vermelho de decote quadrado, com botões que lhe desciam dos seios até a cintura. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente devido a sua respiração ofegante, mas seus olhos negros faiscavam.

"Ela é linda, nem eu posso negar isso.- pensou o Lorde das Trevas admirando a dama.- Preciso tê-la, tomar seu corpo da mesma forma que já domino seus pensamento!"

Algumas mechas daqueles cabelos negros caíram-lhe sobre o rosto quando ela abaixou a cabeça. Apesar de não querer demonstrar cansaço, seu corpo começava a reclamar. Há pouco havia sido torturada em punição por ter perdido Potter e, apesar de saber que merecera, seu corpo dava sinais de rendição.

- Bela?- chamou ele.

Ela ergueu a cabeça devagar.

Com um movimento discreto da varinha Voldemort a libertou das correntes. Belatriz não teve tempo de se equilibrar e caiu aos pés dele. A visão dela prostrada diante de si teve o poder de excitá-lo.

- Agora minha cara, como sou um Lorde muito generoso com aqueles que me servem tão devotadamente, dar-lhe-ei algo que sei que desejas há muito tempo...

Voldemort ergueu-a pelo braço e, quando ela colocou aqueles olhos escuros de pálpebras caídas, em seu rosto, ele não se conteve e a beijou.

A morena sentiu suas pernas suas pernas bambearem e, se não fosse pelos braços fortes de seu amo, que a seguravam com firmeza, tinha certeza que teria ido ao chão novamente. Deus, estava sendo beijada por seu mestre, o único a quem seria capaz de entregar-se completamente, de corpo e alma, sem reservas.

Quando ele interrompeu o beijo Belatriz sentiu-se subitamente despertada de um sonho. E agora, o que viria a seguir? Como queria que ele a tomasse nos braços e a possuísse ali mesmo... Mas ele nunca faria aquilo, ela era uma simples...

- Serva?- disse Voldemort, interrompendo os devaneios dela.- É assim que você acha que a vejo? Como uma simples "serva"?

A Comensal permaneceu em silêncio, temia que qualquer coisa que dissesse pudesse irritar seu amo.

Voldemort sentia que seu corpo ansiava pelo corpo da mulher e era uma sensação que o enfurecia, afinal era algo que ele não podia controlar. Mas devia admitir (nem que fosse apenas para si mesmo) que era tão deliciosa quanto exasperante…

- Mestre, eu...

- Cale-se Bela. Cale-se e renda-se a mim!

Então a dama fechou os olhos e disse com voz quase sumida:

- Sou sua Milorde, sou sua. Faça o que quiser comigo…

Um sorriso imperceptível assomou aos lábios de Voldemort quando puxou os cabelos dela e a beijou novamente. Ela sentiu seu corpo começar a arder em chamas enquanto suas mãos percorriam a nuca, o pescoço e as costas de seu mestre. Ele sugava os lábios da bruxa com sofreguidão, enquanto a mantinha presa bem junto a si, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Oh Milorde... Milorde eu ansiava tanto por isso...- murmurava ela no momento em que ele descia os lábios por seu pescoço.

Sem hesitar por um instante sequer, Voldemort deitou Belatriz no chão e abriu-lhe os botões do vestido. Ao contemplar aquela tez pálida uma idéia cruel e estimulante lhe ocorreu:

"Eu poderia matá-la com minhas mãos. Poderia rasgar-lhe a carne com a facilidade que rasgaria uma folha de papel, e ver seu sangue jorrar... No entanto, apesar e de saber disso, ela se entrega a mim sem medo!"

Aquela total submissão, a confiança cega que a mulher lhe devotava, deixando-o totalmente no controle, era estimulante. Seu sangue fervia, a sensação era comparável ao êxtase que sentira ao saber que Dumbledore estava morto.

Suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro que conseguiam alcançar enquanto sua boca não se afastava um milímetro sequer da pele de seu amo. Com violência Belatriz livrou-se a saia do vestido, ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort lhe arrancava a leve combinação de seda.

Como era bom perder o controle, abandonar-se nos braços dele para que ele a usasse como quisesse. Dar-lhe prazer, satisfazê-lo era tudo o que mais desejava, só se sentiria completa quando pudesse senti-lo dentro de si.

- Por favor, não posso esperar mais...- murmurou, ofegante, ao ouvido dele.- Por favor Milorde, por favor...

As súplicas dela soavam como música em seus ouvidos. Queria vê-la contorcer-se implorando para que a possuísse completamente, aquilo o excitava a ponto de fazê-lo perder completamente o autocontrole.

Então, quando sentiu que não poderia mais se conter, o Lorde das Trevas penetrou-a com furor. A dança rítmica dos quadris dela o fazia deslizar cada vez mais para dentro, para o interior daquela abertura deliciosamente úmida e quente.

- Oh Milorde...- arfava Belatriz, com as unhas enterradas nas costas dele.

- Bela, _minha _Bela...- disse em resposta, com a voz rouca.- Enlouquece-me saber que outro homem a possui. Você é a única coisa que sempre quis e não pude obter, a única que me foi negada e não pude tomar à força...

Com aquelas palavras ecoando em seu ser, Belatriz chegou ao êxtase. Terra e céu mudaram de lugar, o conceito Universo perdeu completamente o sentido, tudo o que havia era a sensação de estar explodindo e transformando-se em centenas de milhões de partículas luminosas.

Em seguida Voldemort jorrou seu líquido dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que era invadido pela melhor sensação que jamais suspeitou que pudesse existir. Se houve algum momento em sua vida em que o Lorde das Trevas percebeu que ser um mero mortal poderia valer à pena, foi ali, junto àquela mulher que o completava.

Quando tudo acabou, Belatriz permaneceu deitada de costas no chão com os olhos fechados, temia descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho caso os abrisse. Fora tudo tão maravilhosamente perfeito, tudo tão melhor do que nas suas melhores fantasias que ela desejava que nunca mais acabasse, que o tempo permanecesse congelado naquele momento para sempre. Para o inferno com Harry Potter, Hogwarts e tudo o mais, naquele momento o mundo se resumia a ela, Belatriz Lestrange e ao seu amor, seu mestre, aquele a quem ela sempre pertencera e pertenceria: Lorde Voldemort.

Voldemort encarou a mulher ali deitada e pensou que, se tudo tivesse sido diferente, talvez eles também tivessem sido diferentes.

"Mas não foi e eu sou o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, não posso me deixar levar por sentimentos e fraquezas.- pensou."

Então, com um derradeiro beijo, ele levantou e se afastou dela.

- Agora vá Belatriz, vá, mas não esqueça que Lorde Voldemort não perdoa os que com ele falham...- disse, enquanto a morena se recompunha.- Mas também sabe recompensar os que a ele servem com tamanho ardor...

E, com um rodopio de capa, o Lorde das Trevas se foi. E ela ficou ali ainda sentindo em si o cheiro dele e ansiando por mais...

**FIM**

Por favor, deixem REVIEWS se gostaram [ou não]... Críticas, sugestões, contribuições em dinheiro...

hehehehe

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
